Fiorian Nights
by phantomia-fantasy
Summary: Jellal, the king of Fiore, hates all women for betraying him. The scarlet haired woman of his court, Erza, tries to talk some sense into him, so she becomes a candidate for Jellal's wife. She tells him a story every night, and little by little, Jellal starts to fall in love with her. Based on the Arabian Nights. Featuring some of your favorite characters in the stories!


**Hey! I had the idea of writing a fanfic with Fairy Tail characters in fairy tales, but I know it's been done before. Then I got the idea of the Arabian Nights with Erza and Jellal. This story is set back when Jellal was evil, it just makes their romance so much more intriguing. So here goes, the first Fiorian Nights…**

Jellal sat on his throne, his hood pulled over his face. He smiled a wicked smile.

"Kill her," he told his guards. The girl screamed while the guard took her away. Another day, another girl.

Every day Jellal would recruit a new girl to be his bride. The girl would stay overnight at the palace, and in the morning, he would decide whether or not he wanted to marry them. If not, the girl would die in the morning.

Jellal didn't actually like any of them, or even plan to marry any of them, not even the really pretty ones. He just used that as an excuse to take his anger out on women. Jellal hated women, he hated them. He just wanted them to die. Hey were all wicked in his eyes.

Jellal's advisors urged him to choose a wife soon, but he assured them that he needed to find the one. As if. If they bothered him anymore, they would be as good as dead. The council should know better than to question Jellal.

He grinned a wicked grin as the girl was taken away. She was what, 17? Yes, she was very young and pretty, but soon her life would come to an end.

As much as Jellal tried, he would never be able to mend his broken heart.

Erza sat in the court room as the Royal Council discussed their affairs. She was part of the king's Royal Court. The current topic of discussion was the king's marriage, something that had been in discussion for a while. Erza ran a hand through her scarlet hair, the hair she was named after.

It seemed that the King would kill someone every morning just because she wasn't to his liking. Hundreds of women had died from this, and Erza hated every minute of it. She couldn't stand watching any more people die.

Eventually, Erza thought Jellal would choose a wife, but when the killing started to increase in number, she wasn't so sure. But she knew there was more to it than that. It wasn't about marriage for him, it went deeper than that. Erza knew. She knew him.

Erza had to stop Jellal. She knew he wasn't usually like this. No one else knew what to do, but Erza knew Jellal better than almost anyone else.

"I have a proposal to make." All heads in the large room turned towards her. "Someone must talk some sense into him." Many eyes widened at this. The King was not to be questioned. "I shall do it."

"You'll die before you even get to finish your sentence!" Someone said. Erza knew it could very well happen, but she had to try.

"I will become a candidate for his wife." Silence filled the room. The chances of Erza dying were extremely high, but some of the council members began to consider it. Erza was a smart, beautiful woman.

"Very Well then. Lady Erza, I leave it to you."

Jellal had a new woman for the night. This one was Erza Scarlet, one of the few women on his council. She was different than the others, he had to admit. She had long, scarlet hair that flowed down her back, and carried an air of dignity with her. She was beautiful, but also looked familiar.

Jellal brushed that thought aside as he went to sit next to her on the cushion. She was reading a book. Jellal grinned a wicked grin and looked at her. She put her book down and looked at him, her face expressionless.

Erza was staying over at the palace tonight. It was night, all of the council members had gone home. Even many of his servants had gone to bed. It was just him and Erza in the lounge.

Jellal wanted to pester her a bit before killing her tomorrow morning so he decided to strike up a conversation.

"What brings a woman of the Royal Court here?"

Erza looked away from him, then back again. "I'm doing what every other girl tried to do before me. Change your mind."

Jellal laughed and brought his face closer to Erza's, so that they were inches apart. "And what makes you think you can do that?" He cupped her chin with his thumb and index finger, maing her eyes level with his.

"I don't have anything to back me up, but all I can do is try." Jellal brought Erza's face so close to him that their faces were only about an inch apart. Then he brought his lips over hers. He tasted something like pomegranates and felt a shudder course through his veins. It was like a spark had ignited when he kissed her. No, he couldn't afford to feel like this.

Erza pushed him away and slapped him across the face. "Don't ever try anything like that with me." He tone was firm, and Jellal was surprised to hear her talk to the King like that. He smirked. He was amused.

She turned her head so that she wasn't looking at him. "Sit down," Erza told him, "Let me tell you a story."

Now Jellal was curious. "What kind of story?"

Erza gave him a faint smile. "You'll just have to wait and listen." She settled down on one of the cushions and faced him. Jellal made himself comfortable on cushion across from her.

"Okay," Erza started, "_Once upon a time…"_

**Well folks, that's all for this chapter. There'll be a story next chapter, for most of it. Any guesses as to what it is, and who it'll be about? Don't forget to review and make suggestions and requests about it. Haha, stay tuned till next time!**


End file.
